


Tesmur - To Prosper

by SineadRivka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: All Roads Lead to Spirk, Genius Jim, Intersex Character, M/M, Uhotty if you squint, intersex James T. Kirk, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/pseuds/SineadRivka
Summary: The thought that they wouldevermeet again never occurred to James Tiberius Kirk. A night on a singles cruise followed by a three-day stopover on a pleasure planet while young and intoxicated was a certain rite of passage for humans, and he had been no different. He met with an alien species (or fifteen) of various genders (and hadn’t that been fun!) and slept with themall.Well, it had been perfect until he realized that something had gone terribly, horribly right.One of the many aliens he had slept with had gotten him pregnant.





	Tesmur - To Prosper

**Author's Note:**

> I was very high when I wrote this fic this morning. 3k words just hit the page and I was very happy with the story that unfolded. As with all things I tend to write, this is a fic with a trope that I love reading. If there's any mistakes, please make sure to comment and let me know!

The thought that they would _ever_ meet again never occurred to James Tiberius Kirk. A night on a singles cruise followed by a three-day stopover on a pleasure planet while young and intoxicated was a certain rite of passage for humans, and he had been no different. He met with an alien species (or fifteen) of various genders (and hadn’t that been fun!) and slept with them _all_. Jim enjoyed the differences in species and didn’t bother to remember names but damn that double-ridged green cock ruined him for all penetrative sex. He could barely remember most of their faces between the haze of recreational drugs and alcohol carefully letting him lower his inhibitions.

Nobody expected Bookish Jimmy to cut loose until they realized that he only cut loose when he had nothing else to focus on. It had been a perfect graduation vacation from university, one last hurrah before the fall semester of Starfleet began and he and some of his classmates would part ways.

Well, it had been perfect until he realized that something had gone terribly, horribly right.

One of the many aliens he had slept with had gotten him pregnant. It had been a grueling experience, and one that nearly cost him his uterus. But to hold his daughter in his arms and to see the features defining the tiny darling, it had all been worth it. DNA testing confirmed that she was partially-Vulcan but not more than forty percent, which was another curiosity. He had slept with several Vulcans of various genders who were doing a logical exploration of sexuality preferences ahead of their own.

So a fifty-fifty mix would have been, well, logical. Kirk hadn’t slept with any humans on this trip, which made the uncertain partiality of Vulcanoid genes indicative that at least one of his three . . . no, five male Vulcan penetrative partners was a hybrid himself.

So, of course, he neve expected that he would be able to find her father again, and for a very long time, he was right. So he focused his attention to things that he could actively change. Jim had paved the way for family units in Starfleet, proving higher overall mental stability despite normal parenting stressors. His little Tes was his rock and his driving force.

And at twelve years old, she was often the focus of a love-hate relationship between herself and the various crews. They loved her as a student, and often several hated her because it was clear that she wasn’t entirely human. Slurs from other, older children often followed her along the corridors.

She often hid her pointed ears and not-quite-human eyebrows with her long mahogany curls for the first few weeks of his assignments. Younger crewmembers on previous assignments had not always been kind to an intellectually-gifted child of mixed-species parents. It had gotten a lot of bad press towards Starfleet for a time, though thankfully, Tes’ face had not been shown. Kirk’s face had been publicized as a way of identifying her custodial Starfleet-employed parent. The stigma of single parenting continued to be a strong force in humanity’s culture, it had even been brought into question if he should be assigned in the black with an active dependent.

In the end, after several other Federation species pushed back, Jim was still among the stars with his Tes. And after the commendation from his mentor, Chris Pike, he was promoted to Captain, and assigned the _USS Enterprise_ as his first command assignment. He was inheriting the crew, as they were all quite fond of the ship, save for the retiring CMO. Immediately, he begged his old Starfleet flatmate to take the post, and after some initial grumbling, Leonard “Bones” McCoy beamed onboard two days early to overlap with the man he was replacing.

“Dad, I hate these things.”

“I know. Your Uncle Bones hates them more and we saw him off the day before yesterday.”

“I hate starting over.”

Jim turned to stand before his daughter, taking her sensitive little hands in his own and bringing them up to cup his temples. She, as a touch-telepath, found this to be the most “clear” point that her father could project from. And she allowed him to drown her in his safety and protection. His mental voice a warmth around her soul . . . her other father’s people called it a _katra_ , she had learned. Slowly, she opened her light brown eyes again, curling fingertips into his hair. “There is a Vulcan onboard. I don’t want them to think poorly of me, Dad.”

“That would be scary, wouldn’t it? But I’ve heard from Commodore Pike that Commander Spock is quite different than most Vulcans we’ve met. And he’s the senior science officer.”

“Damn it.”

“Yeah, you can’t escape him. I’m sorry, Junebug.”

“I hate that nickname.”

“Sugarpuff.”

“Dad.”

“Cutie-patootie.”

_“Dad.”_

He chuckled, leaning in closer to kiss between her arched brows. “You’ll do just fine.”

When they materialized, the senior officers greeting Jim stared curiously at his daughter. She took a half-step closer to him, and he smiled in greeting to take the attention off of her. “It appears that you were not informed I would be bringing my family with me on a five-year mission.”

A solemn voice spoke from the back, and Gary Mitchell shifted to show the single Vulcan on their ship. “It is unorthodox, but should have been expected. It is well known that you have a child, Captain Kirk.”

“I never thought that you’d have permission from her mother to bring her,” Gary sassed, crossing his arms and leaning to one side with a smirk.

Tes almost drew herself up to argue, but remembered herself in time. Holding her hands behind her and raising her chin, she squeezed her gloves to control her temper. “I would have thought you to have known, considering your apparent friendship with my father at the Academy, that it was from his body that I was birthed. However, you have shown tenancies at ignoring details you feel unimportant, as attested by your final tactical scores posted at Starfleet Academy.”

Uhura’s mouth dropped open and McCoy stealthily gave Tes a thumbs-up. Chief Engineer Scott was pressing his fist against his mouth and looking away from their First Officer while Sulu stared at her with admiration sparkling in his dark eyes. And Spock . . . well, Spock’s eyebrow popped up and he nodded in acknowledgement of her statement of fact.

She let herself smile slightly at Gary, then stood apart from her father long enough to pull the gloves on and sweep her hair away from her face and ears into a high ponytail. “Now, we don’t know who my father is, but I doubt very much that a Vulcan would disallow my accompanying my parent with their duties.”

“Indeed, is it almost customary that a child travel with their parents and relatives to experience the various professions of the universe,” Spock affirmed, his own hands folding behind his back. “I, myself, accompanied my father on diplomatic outings and my mother to her classroom several times a year.”

“Yeah, but she’s gonna need schooling, Kirk,” Mitchell almost-whined. “We can’t spare any more space for a tutor or their stuff.”

Jim leveled Gary with a stern look, finally taking his leave of the transporter pad. “I want you to think real hard on if you want to continue this line of questioning, Mr. Mitchell. And if you want to stay on _my ship_ if you disagree so completely with my commanding style and choices. Dismissed to quarters; I expect you to report to me tomorrow two hours into Alpha shift with your meditations.”

Gary’s salute was sloppy, but it was there. Once he was gone, McCoy shook his head. “Kid, that was _beautifully_ done!”

Tes’ face broke out into a grin, and she ran over to get a massive hug. “Uncle Len! I missed you! Is Joanna coming?”

His face grew a little sad. “No, pumpkin. Remember how your Dad talked to you about me and Jo’s mom taking some time away from each other?”

“Oh. I’m very sorry to remind you of your pain, Uncle Len.” She curled her arms around him a bit more firmly, tucking her nose against his neck.

“I’m sorry to tell you that you’re still tinier than she is.”

“I am not!”

“And there’s the twelve-year-old human part of her,” Jim chuckled, holding his hand up in a ta’al to the Vulcan. “Commander Spock, live long and prosper.”

“Peace and long life, Captain Kirk. Am I to assume that she is partially Vulcan?”

“She is indeed, and a happy little miracle at that.”

“I’m stealing her for girl’s nights,” Uhura said with a wink. “Good to see you again, Kirk.”

“And you, Uhura.”

The others filed out with her, leaving McCoy, Spock, and Kirk alone with Tes. Since she was wearing her gloves, she held her Uncle’s hand for a little while longer. Spock nodded, more to himself than to his commanding officer. “You have taught her very well for a human raising a half-human touch-telepath.”

Jim shrugged, reaching over to tuck a curl behind one pointed ear with a smile. “I’ve done what I could, and we both learned on the way.”

“I have a lot of places where I could do better in controlling my emotions, because I feel them differently than Dad does.”

“Do you endanger yourself or others through words or actions?” Spock asked bluntly.

She shook her head not offended by his tone. Several Vulcans had asked the same question, but the way that _he_ said it . . . was as if he actually _cared_ , despite not knowing her for more than fifteen minutes. “I do not.”

“Then your control is better than even some full Vulcan youths of your same age or older.” He seemed to war within himself, but then he asked, “I understand that this may be offensive by human standards, but were you unable to compare her DNA to existing records to find her father?”

“The closest it came to was a partial match for a face I _know_ I didn’t see around the time of her conception, and considering their place in Vulcan society, one that I very _highly_ doubt was where I was at the time.” Jim shrugged. “If a match ever shows up, we’ll decide what to do when that happens. If the Vulcan does not want to be a part of Tes’ life, we will handle that together and find out if she has any Clan or House obligations. Until then, we continue on as we have.”

“Do you not want her to know her Vulcan parent?”

“That’s not it at all,” Tes replied, taking a step closer. “Dad _does_ want me to know my Vulcan parent, but it’s not an immediate concern to either of us. I want to know my other parent, too, but we came to dead ends several times.”

“In truth, we got as far as the VSA shutting down my paternity requests due to a matter of sensitive information. So whoever her father is, he’s got a name for himself _somewhere_ and for some unknown reason.” Jim grinned. “Makes me think he might be a bit of a rebel, considering how stubborn this creature is.”

“That was not _all_ the other parent, _father_ ,” Tes huffed, shoving hands into her pockets.

Chuckling, Jim reached out and hugged her head to his shoulder. “Of course not. Otherwise we wouldn’t be here today, now would we?”

~*~

When the novelty of being on the edges of known space wore out, routine continued on. After losing Mitchell and witnessing so many of the strange things that they’ve seen on this voyage thus far, Jim was glad for the normalcy of his life with Tes, McCoy, and Spock. Their friendships were strong, and his daughter was blossoming under the various subjects she was allowed to explore. She rotated through every team from Cartography to Xenolinguistics and back again, and was hard pressed to try to give an answer for what she enjoyed the most from her tutors.

Spock felt personal pride when she received the certification stamp on her public record for completion of her Associate’s Degree in Xenolinguistics with a minor in Computer Programming. Jim was over the moon as she continued through her human college-level courses, and startled Spock one night when he was stuck on a mathematical problem. “Spock. Please. I know it’s late, but she’s stressing out and I never took this level of warp mathematics before. Could you please help us?”

Standing and straightening his meditation robes, Spock extinguished the incense and left his meditation nook to help Tes with a midterm project. She had made him a private Vulcan meal in thanks, kicking her father out of their quarters in order to have a quieter evening. It was an honor to be trusted with Kirk’s daughter, who was very human until one got to know her truly Vulcan soul. Spock was never given the “uncle” title as Leonard McCoy had adopted, but did not mind in the least, as being called the brother of his Captain would have been strange to hear, considering his growing romantic regard towards the gentle human.

And then they were at a starbase for reprovisioning, and everything changed.

Jim, Tes, Bones, and Spock were retrieving physical and digital mail that had been unable to reach the _Enterprise_ due to the deep-space exploration. Grabbing the padds and directing the packages to on-board quarters, the quartet bickered their way to a café with quiet private rooms. It had become customary for all four to want company while catching up on news and messages from their loved ones.

“Fuck.”

Three heads swiveled to Spock, whose hand had lifted to cover his mouth, clearly shocked by his own reaction.

“Spock?” Jim asked softly.

“I have received a notification from Vulcan in regards to my DNA being released to public records for research purposes. My genetic makeup has been classified due to some contestation of copyrighted procedures, which I could only bring a stop to by my thirty-fifth Vulcan year.”

Leonard rolled his blue eyes. “Certainly that’s not surprising to you, Spock; you signed a million waivers two months ago about this and I stamped them myself as attending physician vouching for your physical and mental health.”

“No, what is surprising is entirely unrelated to that process, but rather . . . a paternity case.”

“Are you saying that Sarek isn’t your biological father?” Tes asked, head back down and skimming through her emails to see what was personal and what was about her schoolwork. She had heard Spock curse before, and it was always a treat because it was one of the few times he indulged in his humanity.

“Sarek remains my father, but it is more a case of who I have sired quite unknowingly.”

The tone of his voice stopped Tes, and she looked up sharply, seeing her father reading the report with a slack jaw before squinting at his first officer. “Sonofabitch.”

McCoy cackled.

It made sense, once everything was sorted out. She was still mostly-human, as Spock was not exactly fifty-fifty due to his artificial conception. The genes had to fit, after all. Spock had been oddly fertile as a young adult, which was a human trait as most Vulcan males matured after their thirtieth year. She kept trying not to cry, but knowing that the father she had always wanted was _actually_ the most amazing Vulcan she had ever met was hard for her to contain. Spock had thrown Vulcan poise to the wind and curled his daughter . . . _his daughter!_ . . . close to his side, against where his Vulcan heart thrummed away.

Jim was smiling at the sight, face not changing in expression as he stared at his first officer. “I’m glad it was you, Spock.”

“As am I, Jim.”

When their orders arrived with a knock upon the door, Tes straightened, appearing to be digging through her bag for something as the Vulcan server brought their lunches. Her hair hid the green flush of her cheeks and eyes. 

Spock tucked a piece of hair behind the fourteen-year-old’s ear, careful not to graze it. “I am very grateful for our daughter, Jim.” He let himself meet the golden depths with a tenderness in his own gaze that neither commented upon. “You have raised her diligently and fairly to her dual natures. It would please me greatly if we could set a time aside to discuss my involvement in her life, and her involvement in my Clan and House.”

McCoy sipped his coffee, not bothering to hide his grin. “You saps. I’m telling Uhura and Scotty.”

“You wouldn’t—”

“ _I_ am, because you two need to stop dancing around each other and talk about what you keep cutting yourself off from saying,” Tess responded, firm despite her liquid gaze. “I’ll be fine, Dadda. This is good.”

~*~

Jim and Spock settled down facing each other at the table they almost always played chess on in the evenings, tea steaming at their knuckles. “So. You went to Risa to explore your sexuality with some year-mates, but I was the only one you had unprotected sex with? I find that hard to believe.”

“No, I was without protection for two other encounters, but neither had compatible genes with either Vulcan or human DNA.”

“Understandable. And because you thought you were incapable of being fertile . . .”

“And I did not know that you had a uterus, Jim. I have not met many intersex individuals leaning male who wanted to keep theirs.”

“I never _not_ thought of it as a valid part of me and who I am.” He smiled. “The look on your face after seeing that I had two holes still makes me shiver,” Jim admitted, blushing up along his neck.

“And the looks on yours when I filled them both has driven many of my fantasies, even more so after you took command here.”

“God, that was really sloppy, messy sex.”

“I was thoroughly debauched and unable to perform sexually for a day afterwards.”

“Would you like a repeat performance?”

“Terrible pick-up line, Jim; I’ve personally witnessed you doing better than that.”

“Did you, now?”

“What are you doing?”

“Getting closer. Mm.”

“I watched you for the next two days. I wanted to challenge every being you brought to your bed. I wanted to claim you as my own, my sun, my partner and my everything, but it was emotional of me to believe such thoughts. _Oh!_ I have not wanted another since having you. I have been ruined, Jim, by your . . . _oh, Jim_ . . . by your mouth, your body, your _mind_ , Jim, please don’t tease me!”

“You’re babbling.”

“You are fellating me with considerable talent.”

“I want you. I’m on birth control for this mission.”

“Oh, gods of my fathers, Jim, _yes_.”

“You knew it was me all this time, that we had had sex on Risa when I was twenty and you were, what, twenty-three?”

“I— _oh, Jim_ —yes, yes I did, Jim, I can’t take this!”

“You will, Mister Spock. As punishment for knowing what you could have had more of far sooner than had you confessed to me earlier in our mission. Don’t hold on to your control, now. I want to hear you.”

Spock collapsed into babbling in both Federation Standard and Vulcan as Jim brought him through possibly one of the more intense orgasms of his life.

And after they had caught their breaths and had showered together, rediscovering bodies with new scars and signs of living, after they had made love several times, after the sleep of the dead and then a breakfast wrapped in bedsheets with hair at every odd angle, they simply smiled at one another and nodded.

And that, as they say, was that.

Until the day after Spock had submitted his and Jim’s Federation marriage and letter of intent to bond alongside Spock’s adoption paperwork of one S’chn T’Gai Tessandra “Tes” Marie Kirk.

Getting an urgent call from Ambassador Sarek and Amanda Grayson directly to the bridge was certainly the experience. Especially with a new mother-in-law’s demand that they rendezvous so she could meet her natural granddaughter for _real_ this time. But it was worth it to see Tes’ face carefully show minimal delight at hearing her grandfather greet her as family and—

That night, as they got into bed and settled down together, Spock having moved in and Tes moved into Spock’s quarters, Jim turned to his husband. “Spock, did Sarek really say ‘heir to the House of Surak?’ Like, Surak who helped reshape Vulcan culture and philosophy?”

“Yes, Jim.”

“You’re _Vulcan royalty_?”

“In some manners of thinking, yes.”

“Jesus _fuck_ , Spock, I’ve been raising an _actual_ princess.”

“Yes, you have.” The heavier frame rolled over, shadowing the Captain. “Would you care to practice trying for the spare heir?”

Kirk whimpered, hands already pushing sleeping robes away from his eager Vulcan friend, brother, lover . . . _t’hy’la_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the person that was a partial match was Sarek, and Jim tooootally would have remembered that face on his Risa bender.


End file.
